Perfume
by pyr0technic
Summary: James doesn't know what to get Lily for her birthday. His mates aren't helping so much, either. He's ecstatic when he finds the answer and his presented with an absolute love-struck look from the girl of his dreams. — Lily, James /Dedicated to SpiritedWind/


**A/N: **Hi everyone! :D My second HP fic. (Can't believe it, here I am so obsessed with the HP fandom and this is my SECOND fanfiction for it. Just kill me. KIDDING, I just turned fourteen. XD) So, this is dedicated to a BFFL of mine, Spirited Wind, because she gifted me with the best birthday fic I could ever imagine. Since she's a LilyJames fan (And by fan, I meant OBSESSIONfan) I'ma write that to her as a thank you gift for all that she's done for me :D THIS IS FOR YOU! *Censoring out your name since you don't like it when I use it XD) Oh, the prompt is _perfume!_

_THANK YOU, SPIRITED WIND, FOR BEING SUCH AN AMAZING FRIEND AND WONDERFUL WRITER! I HOPE WE CAN MEET SOON!_

* * *

><p>James let out the most longest, pain-staken, frustrated, deep groan that his mates had ever heard.<p>

"And may I ask, James, what _that _was for?" Remus queried, mimicking the incredulous expressions his other mates, Sirius and Peter had on around him.

"Sounded like an orgasm, to me," Sirius suggusted, shrugging as if it was all so normal. Too bad it earned him a hard kick in the shin that would leave a mark for weeks.

"Okay, I get it!" Sirius said in defeat, hopping on one foot with his injured shin. James could kick _hard _when he wanted too.

"I don't know what to get Lily for her birthday!" James cried out, his hands mussing through is already messy hair, and kicking in plain frustration as if he was going through another one of McGonagall's "surprise quizzes."

Everyone took one look at James, and burst into laughter.

"Oh, so _that _was what that little 'groan' there was about!" Sirius deadpanned, cleverly dodging another deadly kick from James.

"I'm serious! If you don't help me, then-" James was interrupted in his fancy little dramatic walk-out-of-the-room scene by Sirius dragging him back.

"Okay, calm down, mate. We'll help you, like the wonderful friends we are," Sirius said in a mock happy-go-lucky tone.

"...you don't look like you're going to be very _helpful _to me."

Peter's snickering was a little too loud for Sirius's liking.

"Ow!"

The snickering stopped.

"There, now that that was taken care of, I shall present you with the answer, my friend!" Sirius began once again, Remus gazing at him with half-lidded, bored eyes at his silly dramatics.

"And that would be...?"

"Just get her a book, mate."

"Are you serious?" Remus spluttered in disbelief, looking at James and Sirius's faces looking like they had just struck gold.

"That's the stupidest idea you've ever had!" Remus paused for a minute. "Well, no, it isn't, but really, you lot think she'll be happy getting a book? Just because someone's studious, Sirius and James, doesn't mean she'll be so happy for you getting her a book. Trust me for someone who finds a _37 Ways to Charm Witches _book presented to me _every _Christmas," Remus deadpanned, taking in their now guilty faces.

"So then, what do you propose I get her?" James asked, starting from square one.

"That, you'll have to figure out with a bit of research."

And that was all Remus said as he began scribbling down on his parchments again, Peter eating again (James not noticing that it was _his _Chocolate Frog) and Sirius and James staring with dumbfounded faces.

Well, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lily, darling~!"<p>

Silence.

"Fine, Hello, Lily!"

"That's better. What do you want, James?"

"...did you just call me James?"

"Yes, _James._"

James stood beside Lily (who was currently studying in the library) with a love-struck expression. Did her sudden new way of addressing him actually _mean something?_

His victorious dance in his head was interrupted when Lily snapped her fingers in front his face. "Hello?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask, what would you like for your b-I mean, what...would you want for Christmas?"

"It's _January_...Christmas isn't for another eleven months."

"So? I just want to know in advance, is all."

"I don't want a gift from you, _Potter_."

James grimaced. She had picked up on the surname again. Wrong direction.

"I'm not getting you a gift...it's...it's for another girl!"

James really wished that he hadn't said that once he saw the sudden shocked look on Lily's face.

"What?"

"D-Did you not hear me? I'm getting a gift for someone else."

Lily paused, after asking, "Well, for who?"

"That is something that I'm not telling."

"Fine then, go get your stupid gift for your stupid girlfriend by yourself!"

James was confused as hell by Lily's sudden bi-polar antics, but sighed in defeat. If the direct approach hadn't worked, then...he had to resort to Remus's suggestion.

_Researching._

James really didn't want to resort to stalking.

* * *

><p>James drearily poured syrup over pancakes, still dwelling on his thoughts about Lily.<p>

"Any luck?" Sirius asked.

"Far from it," came James' retort.

Their conversation ended quickly as James tried to tune in to what Lily and her friends were talking about.

"So, what happened at the date? ...Ooh, I'm sorry. Periods are really a pain."

James shuddered. Wrong table.

He listened closely once again.

"But he got you _flowers, _Lily!"

"Please. Getting me 'lilies' is the most overdone thing I've ever seen a boy give to me."

"True, but it was sweet."

"No it wasn't, they smelled horrid."

"They must've been fake, then."

"Exactly how fake his liking is for me. If Amos's friend was going to confess to me, he should've gotten me something that smelled nice."

Before James could sigh in relief that Lily didn't have feelings for this so-called 'Amos's friend'...

his eyes lit up in delight as he was struck with a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>"Open it!" James' fifth year self could not contain himself as Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, was holding his birthday present with awe-struck eyes.<p>

"Again, honestly, why did you get me this?" Lily questioned him, her eyes still probing the gift-wrapped box.

"Because I _love you!" _James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily rolled her eyes, knowing it was a joke, but finally got to the exciting moment as she began to open up the package.

In was a glass bottle with a light pink liquid recognized was vanilla rose-scented perfume.

James relished her shocked, delighted, confused expression.

"H-How did you know that I liked-?" Lily's ecstatic voice and bright, happy, emerald eyed gaze was interrupted as she put her arms around James and kissed him on the cheek.

James attempted to hide the fact that he was dizzy, but knowing he failed seeing Lily's amused smirk.

With burning cheeks, he brought up the question, "W-Why?"

"Because I _love you!_"

And she left immediately after that, not sparing James a single glance at her face.

James couldn't suppress the goofy grin on his face, hoping that wasn't sarcasm.

* * *

><p>AN: XD Um...hoped you guys liked it? It was quite short, but...


End file.
